Perfect Darkness
by cakeengland
Summary: No one was entirely sure what had caused Zero's change. Black!Zero/X. Rated T to be cautious.


_A/N: You may have read Stronger Than. Well, if you thought that was weird, this is even more so. Once again, male/male. You've been warned. Also I think I may have been slightly sugar rushing while writing this? I'm not sure._

* * *

Ever since Zero's unexplained change, a dark haze had fallen over the entire Hunter Base.

It was past midnight when the gentle pitter-patter of footsteps made Zero turn his head. His ultramarine eyes came to rest on the form of X, who had stripped down to the black bodysuit all Hunters wore under their armor. His helmet was gone too, revealing short, fluffy locks of brown hair.

"Hi," he greeted, sounding timid. "Can I come in?"

The semi-nocturnal Hunter nodded, and X took a few nervous steps into the room.

"I don't bite, you know," Zero rasped, his voice cracked and rusty from disuse. X smiled weakly, making his way over to his friend.

"So," he said, brushing a loose strand of hair from his eyes. "Whatcha thinking about?"

The black-armored Reploid shrugged, swinging one leg up onto the bed while the other continued to dangle over the edge. X knew his friend well enough to be able to read his somewhat vague body language. _Get to the point, X._

The azure legend bit his lip, but obliged. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted, casting his emerald eyes to the ground.

Zero huffed. _And this concerns me, why?_

"Well, since your sleep cycle seems to have shifted with your ch-"

Zero glared at him.

"I mean, since you seem to be up all night nowadays," X hastily covered, changing tack at top speed. It was an unspoken rule that _no one _was allowed to speak of Zero's change. Period. "I thought maybe I'd come visit you. Of course, if you don't _want _me here…"

The onyx-colored warrior quickly shook his head, a few strands of silvery-white hair falling out of place as he did so. X smiled at that; it was elating to know that, despite his change, Zero was still eager for every moment he could get with his best friend.

X sat down beside his friend, taking a moment to rove his eyes over Zero's new form, noting that, aside from the re-coloring, nothing much had really changed. The S-Class Hunter gazed at X questioningly for a few seconds, before nodding towards the pillows of the bed. _Why couldn't you sleep?_

The cerulean Reploid shrugged. "I just couldn't fall asleep," he explained. "Something was keeping me awake."

Zero arched an optics ridge. _What was it?_

X shook his head, sighing in defeat. "That's just the thing; I don't know."

Zero stared at X for several moments, before apparently giving up on finding a way to communicate his thoughts non-verbally. "You know, you're welcome to stay here for the night, if you want," he whispered. X winced at the scratchiness of his voice.

"Yeah, I would like that," X replied. "Thanks."

Zero shrugged. _Don't mention it, I'm happy to do it._

Neither of them said a word (or, in Zero's case, made a movement) after that, as it wasn't needed. At some point, X curled into a ball, settling into hibernation mode for the night at last.

The ghost of a smile flickered across the once-red legend's features as he gently pulled the blanket out from under X's body, drawing it up to his best friend's chin. He took a moment to admire the way those brown curls framed the beautiful face he had come to adore…

Then quickly averted his eyes. His feelings for X had been what had forced the transformation on him. His desire for X had been battling with the knowledge he couldn't have him for years, and at last, those emotions had turned inwards, causing his change.

Deciding that he should get some sleep, Zero settled onto his side, facing away from X. He tried to ignore X's warm, gentle breaths on the nape of his neck, knowing it would cause him to dream of the blue Hunter. His feelings for X already haunted him when he was awake; he didn't need them stalking him when he was asleep.

But, regardless, when he finally fell into an uneasy sleep, his dreams were filled with his best-friend-but-also-love-interest's gorgeous voice and soft touch.

They always were.

* * *

Zero's systems whirred into awareness as the first rays of the morning's light shone through the window of his bedroom. Remembering how he had offered to share his room with his friend X, who had been suffering from a case of insomnia, the black Reploid rolled over, cobalt eyes resting on a still-slumbering X.

Sighing, Zero got to his feet, reaching a hand up to unknot the blue ribbon that tied his silvery-white hair up, allowing its long lengths to flow freely to the ground. He picked his comb up from its position on his nightstand and began to stroke it through his hair. He fully expected X to wake up at some point, since this process took _forever, _but he didn't really care at that point in time.

His prediction came true when a sleepy yawn from behind him caught his ears, followed by the azure legend's voice.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before, Zero. I think it looks…nice."

Zero, of course, failed to notice the tone X said the word 'nice' in, being too engrossed in his brooding. However, he did turn his head, quirking an optics ridge at him curiously. _You think my hair looks nice when it's down?_

X nodded, before emitting a small laugh. "Not that you have a choice; with hair that long, it _has _to be tied up, or it would get in the way."

The S-Class Hunter rolled his eyes. _No, really?_

X smiled at him, and the beauty and grace of that smile made Zero's cheeks flush with a mixture of delight and embarrassment. Mentally forcing himself to calm down, he tied his hair back into its trademark ponytail. That done, he nodded towards the clock. _We should probably go report in._

The mood in the room suddenly changed as the cerulean Reploid frowned, leaning forwards to rest on one elbow, chin placed on his knuckles. "Soon. But first, tell me what caused your change. Reploids don't randomly transform into other forms for no reason."

The black-armored fighter cast his eyes to the floor, pondering how to speak his mind. There was no way he could say this in his actions, and X obviously wasn't going to let the subject drop. Surprisingly, no flame of irritation or anger sparked to life in his core.

"For so many years now, I've had a crush on a certain Reploid…" he started carefully. There was no need to rush this, and he had to ensure X understood what he was saying. The blue-clad Hunter arched an optics ridge, but said nothing. "Problem is, there was no way I could tell them how I felt, not without possibly destroying our…" he paused. "…relationship." Yes, that was much better than the word 'friendship.' It didn't give too much away. "But I think my desire for said Reploid was stronger than I ever realized. In the end, my feelings caused _this _to happen." There was no need to specify what 'this' was.

"Who was this Reploid?" X prodded.

"_Is," _corrected Zero, carefully keeping his face and voice void of all emotion. "That Reploid is you, X. I've loved you for so long."

Shock flitted across X's face, although it was instantly dispelled. _"Me?" _he whispered. "You loved…_me?"_

"_Love," _the blond responded wearily, wondering why he had to always replace his best-friend-but-also-crush's past tense with present tense. "Yes, X. I love you."

"Well…" The brunet's bottle green eyes darted from side to side nervously, before finally resting back on his best friend. "If that's the case…is there anything I can do to…you know…reverse the change?"

"There is," sighed Zero, navy-blue eyes shut tightly. This had escalated far too quickly for his liking. Oh well, he'd have to deal with it. "But you'd have to mean it." He paused, finally opening his eyes to look at X again. "X, you'd have to…kiss me. But I doubt you'll ever love me, regardless of how I feel, so-"

That was as far as he got before he was tackled by a blue blur. Blinking, the black-clad Hunter finally registered his partner straddling him, palms pressed into his shoulders to keep him down. A look that was half-smile, half-smirk crept onto X's face before he leaned over and pressed his lips into Zero's.

The night-black warrior gasped against the azure legend's closed lips, eyes widening. Passion, love and devotion seeped into his circuits, ripping through his systems like wildfire.

Suddenly, a piercing white light engulfed the room. The pair shut their eyes at the exact same nanosecond, but they did not break the kiss; they held onto the moment for all it was worth. Zero's core was tingling as he wrapped his arms around X, pulling him closer.

The tingling grew into a burning sensation, and Zero gasped, pulling away as his skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. The fiery feeling receded, and he took a couple of deep, calming breaths.

"Z-Zero! Your armor!"

At the sound of his lover's startled voice, the S-rank Hunter opened his eyes, glancing down at his armor in a confused sort of a way. Those twin sapphire orbs widened as he realized _exactly _what X was talking about.

His armor was no longer the color of the serene night. It had reverted to the usual shade of crimson.

Suddenly, Zero's tongue got its groove back. "It worked," he whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Then, more loudly, "It worked!"

A soft, euphoric smile worked its way onto his partner's features. "I see you got your voice back."

The crimson legend didn't respond to that, instead cupping X's cheeks in his palms and pulling him down for another kiss. The blue-clad Hunter returned it happily, shutting out his surroundings in favor of Zero's embrace.

A few hours later, Alia entered the room, having being sent by Commander Signas to find out where the two elite Hunters were. A soft smile settled on her face as her eyes fell upon the pair fast asleep in each other's arms, looking more content and peaceful than she had seen them for a long time, and she quietly backed out of the room.

Everyone had been expecting it to happen sooner or later, after all.


End file.
